The Guardians' iPods
by HereComesTheInsaneRomantic
Summary: Just some not-so-original randomness that was created in the middle of a sugar high. A group of oneshots, not really a story, just what I think would be on the guardians' iPods. Might include some OCs. Open to suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! Since music is one of the biggest parts of my life, and it's one of the main reasons I express myself, and I love watching character theme vids on YouTube, I decided to do my own character themes of what would be on the guardians' iPods, also Pitch's if he has an iPod. Enjoy peoples! By the way, this is like a group of oneshots. I'm always hearing new music, so I'm probably gonna make a lot of these. Love Y'all!**

Jack's iPod

1. Sexy And I Know It by LMFAO

2. This Kid's Not Alright by AWOLNATION

3. Safe And Sound by Capital Cities

4. SexyBack by Justin Timberlake

5. Don't Stop The Party by Pitbull


	2. Chapter 2: Pitch's iPod

**I am so bored. But the songs I put on here are actually really good songs, I suggest that you listen to them! I've been waiting to do this one, so enjoy!**

Pitch's iPod (lol)

1. Boogie Woogie Wu by Insane Clown Posse

2. Bully by Shinedown

3. Enemies by Shnedown

4. Highway To Hell by AC/DC

5. Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia


	3. Chapter 3: Sandy's iPod

**Hey guys. I have writer's block! I'm sick and had to stay home from school, and was hoping to make the best of it by writing an extra long chapter, because the rest were so short, and I have no ideas for the next chapter! And I posted a chapter twice! But please forgive me, I just got a computer for the first time in my life last year, and I'm new to this fanfiction thing. But here are some songs for the Sandman. Hope you'll forgive me!**

Sandy's iPod

1. Sweet Dreams by Marylon Manson

2. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes by Cinderella (lol)

3. California King Bed by Rihanna

4. Impossible (cover) by James Arthur (original song is by Shontelle)

5. Heartless by Kanye West


	4. Chapter 4: Tooth's iPod

**I still have writer's block. Sorry guys, it's not my fault! But you still love me, right? You have to, I'm sick!**

Tooth's iPod

1. Daylight by Maroon 5

2. Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne

3. Confessions Of A Teenage Girl by Bonnie McKee

4. Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

5. What The Hell by Avril Lavigne


	5. Chapter 5: (couples) Cavity's iPod

**Hey! What's up? I decided to make songs describing Rise of the Guardians couples! I'm gonna start with one of my personal favorites, Cavity. That's Tooth+Pitch, by the way. I think it's adorable! What? It could happen, right? Right? **_**Right? **__**Right?**_

Cavity's iPod

1. Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus

2. Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine

3. SOS by Rihanna

4. Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna and Eminem

5. With Ur Love by Cher Lloyd

**Well, that's all I could think of. Thanks for all of the reviews and suggestions guys! That's what keeps me going! Have a great day! **

**P.S.- Does anyone support me doing a CreepyPasta and/or a lemon oneshot? I think it would be fun...except for the lemon. I'm not good at that kind of stuff. I'd probably be really embarrassed...but good girls are just bad girls that don't get caught, right? I got that from another fanfiction...but it's true. Anyway, ciao!**

** -Lena**


	6. Pitch's iPod 2Suggestions

**Ok, so I've been listening to more music. As usual. /_^ Anyway, there's a **_**lot **_**of songs out there to describe Pitch out there! So I'm doing another one of his iPod's. I wonder if they really do have iPods...? I think they are real, and when I meet Pitch, I will get him into good music. My taste in music is literally perfect. It is. And I got a whole bunch of suggestions, so I'm featuring those in here! Yay! I betcha wondered how long it was going to take me to do that huh? Anyway, onward!**

Pitch's iPod 2

1. Whispers In The Dark by Skillet

2. Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold

3. When Dreams Become Nightmares by Abandon All Ships

4. Nightmares by Secondhand Serenade

5. Good Girls Bad Guys by Falling Reverse **(*cough* fangirls...*cough cough*)**

6. Have Faith In Me by A Day To Remember

7. Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides

8. I Used To Have A Best Friend (Then He Gave Me An STD) by Asking Alexandria

9. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams by Green Day

10. Misery Loves My Company by Three Days Grace

11. I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace

**Like I said, lots of songs about Pitch. lol. Ever noticed "lol" looks like a guy drowning? I bet he's not laughing out loud.**

**Saw that on FaceBook, have been laughing about it for days now.**

**And now we have suggestions! yay!**

Suggested by _Guest_

Cavity's iPod

Monster by Rihanna

Suggested by _Rjguzman318_ (guest)

Tooth's iPod

Dental Care by Owl City

Jack's iPod

Silohette by Owl City

The Tip Of The Iceberg by Owl City

Peppermint Winter by Owl City

Gold by Owl City

Dementia by Owl City

Sandy's iPod

Dreams Don't Turn To Dust by Owl City

Bunny's iPod

Here's Hope by Owl City

RainbowSnowcone's iPod **(Everyone ships Jack with everyone, lol)**

Honey And The Bee by Owl City

Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

Suggested by _Frost_ (guest)

Jack's iPod

Winter Wonderland

It's Cold Outside

**And now, to thank the reviewers!**

_Guest-_ **I think the lyrics would fit too, now that I think about it...**

_xAngel of Harmonyx- _**Glad you liked them! I'll do a lot more in the future, I'm not as busy now! Yay!**

_darthcat- _**I support the ToothxPitch pairing a lot too! I don't know why people don't like that shipping, it's so shweet and adorables!**

_Rjguzman- _**Thank you so much for all the wonderful suggestions! Here's a cookie! (::)**

_Frost-_ **Thanks so much for the suggestions, here's a cookie to you too! (::)**

**Hope you guys had a wonderful New Year! Good luck on your resolutions, if you have any. Just wish me luck, my mom's car got stolen so we have no way of getting me to school, except for my dad to take off work at 7:30 then go back to work, which is what we did today. *sigh***

**Anyway, on a much happier note, I'm starting another fanfiction! It's a Pitch x OC story, and I'm not sure if I want to do lemons or not...my friend Eden probably will say no, but Brittney will say yes...hmm...troubling thoughts...**

**I dunno, I probably will just do a lime or something like that with a seperate chapter as the lemon...you should check it out.**

**I'm gonna go listen to Owl City now, **_**BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

3

**PS: HAVE SOME KOOKIEZ! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
